Dragon Estelar
by Heero Root
Summary: Que pasaria si en tus manos esta el poder de salvar al mundo...aparecen dos nuevos Dragon Slayer y dos nuevas Magas Estelares, pero en diversos bandos que tendran diferentes motivos, cronologicamente despues de los juegos magicos...diversas parejas Natsu/¿?, Juvia/¿?, Lucy/Gray...pero principalmente NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza etc
1. 1- Confesiones x Rechazo x Misión

Bueno aquí les traigo mi primera historia de Fairy Tail, nahhh mentira es la segunda la primera fue un one shot, bueno espero que les guste sean buenos XD

Bueno la historia me pertenece pero los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima…se dan cuenta que el nombre de el y el mío se pronuncian igual pero se escribe diferente XD

Bueno menos blablá y vamos por el primer capitulo

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** (cambio de escena)

* * *

**Dragón Estelar**

_**Se dice que hace mucho tiempo atrás, exactamente hace 400 años atrás, cuando los dragones estaban en su guerra y comenzaron a enseñarle la magia a los Dragon Slayer a los humanos, cuando los primeros fueron traicionados, hubieron dos personas los dos eran hermanos, los dos tomaron caminos diferentes, uno de ellos como se conoce se volvió terriblemente poderoso, bañándose en la sangre de los dragones que derrotaba, se volvió en un dragón el cual a partir de ahora se llamaría Acnologia, además de también ganarse el titulo de Rey de los Dragones. Su hermano tomo otro camino conviviendo con los dragones sobrevivientes, siendo enseñado por estos mismos, además de conocer una profecía el cual podría cambiar el destino del mundo como lo conocemos.**_

**1.- Confesiones x Rechazo x Misión**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Magnolia, bueno no tan normal ya que en ese preciso momento en la estación de trenes de esta misma ciudad, arribaba un tren que venia de un destino desconocido, en uno de los vagones se encontraba ni nada mas ni nada menos que el equipo mas fuerte del gremio de magos Fairy Tail.

-Vamos aliento de fuego, levántate ya llegamos – dijo en un tono molesto el Alquimista de Hielo…Gray Fullbuster

En efecto el Asesino de Dragones, más conocido como Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, tenia otra vez uno de sus ya conocidos ataques de mareo, se encontraba recostado en las piernas de su compañera Lucy Heartfilia, la cual miraba con algo de pena a su compañero y con la mano trata de calmar al pelinegro, que se había cruzado de brazos, esta escena era observaba por la poderosa Titania…Erza Scarlet, en su mirada observaba con curiosidad la escena, tenia una leve sospecha de lo que sucedía, pero no estaba muy segura, sus amigos a veces pensaban muy distinto relacionado a sus actos, así que era muy difícil saber lo que le sucedían, luego observo como el alquimista, le da una patada al asesino de dragones, para que reaccionara, este cayo al piso dando un fuerte golpe, haciendo que la rubia maga estelar se sorprendiera al igual que la pelirroja, entonces Natsu levantándose de golpe observa al pelinegro, estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando nuevamente le viene un mareo, llevándose las manos a la boca y luego salir corriendo afuera del vagón de trenes.

Los tres lo observan con algo de pena, mientras el fiel amigo del pelirosado sale en su ayuda, Erza toma su gran equipaje, mientras salía del vagón, atrás se quedaron Lucy y Gray, se observaron un momento, sonrojándose levemente, para luego salir detrás de la pelirroja, una vez afuera del tren, el alquimista se coloca entre el asesino de dragones y la maga estelar, el primero choca intencional con el segundo, ambos se miran fieramente, la pelirroja se da cuenta de eso y dice

-Se están peleando otra vez? – mirándolo seriamente, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, es mas seguían mirándose sin dar tregua a nadie, entonces terminando con la paciencia de la usuaria del Re-Equipar: El Caballero, se acerca a ellos y les da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, les toma por el cuello de la ropa y se lo lleva arrastrando a los dos, mientras ellos aun se miraban con odio y enormes bultos en las cabeza producto del golpe que les dio la pelirroja, la rubia detrás de ello llevaba al gato celeste entre sus brazos, mientras los miraba negando con la cabeza, de pronto se pregunto, a que venían esas peleas, la maga estelar sabia que ellos siempre peleaban, pero las peleas de ahora eran mas violentas que antes, algo pasaba entre ellos dos

Luego de haber caminado unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de su querido gremio, los cinco entran abriendo las puertas completamente, el felino del grupo se va volando a penas ve a la gatita de color blanco, la pelirroja deja en el suelo a los dos integrantes masculinos del grupo y se dirige junto a la rubia hacia la barra, donde se encontraban las dos hermanas usuarias del Take Over, los hombres se dieron una ultima mirada para cada quien partir por su lado, Gray se sienta en unas de las mesas cercana a la ventana, este comienza a observa una figura que se reflejaba por aquella ventana, sin darse cuenta que era observado por una bella maga de agua

-Gray-sama…- susurra la joven maga de agua, detrás de un pilar del gremio, en otro extremo del primer piso, para ser exactos en la tabla de misiones, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego comienza a observar las misiones que se encontraban puestas, cuando de pronto comienza a observar una en especifico, se veía sencilla y solamente pedían d personas, pero no salía mucha información, solamente el lugar, la fecha y el requisito para dicha misión, mientras seguía observando el cartel de la misión, imaginando a cierta persona con la que iba a realizar no se dio cuenta que la menor de los Strauss estaba a su lado entonces comenta

-Veo que te llamo la atención esa misión…eh Natsu – el aludido se sobresalta y aparece un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-WAA ¡!...que cosas dices Lissana …yo yo… - el pelirrosa siente la mirada de la peliblanca, al final derrotado baja la cabeza y dice – si…así es

-Entonces ya le dirás tus sentimientos a ella? – vuelve a pregunta la usuaria del Take Over: Animal

-Esa es la idea…pero…no se…a veces siento que ella solamente me ve como un amigo – dice Natsu con algo de nostalgia, Lissana lo observa y le coloca una mano en el hombro y le dice – vas a ver como todo sale bien, Natsu…cuando te has rendido – le dice observándolo directamente a los ojos

-Si tienes razón, gracias Lissana – dándole una sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el momento en que Natsu grito, todo el gremio lo observo, para luego volver a lo que estaban haciendo…o sea…beber, pero unos ojos siguieron observando todo lo que sucedía en la tabla de misiones, la usuaria de las llaves observo todo, desde el sonrojo de Natsu hasta cuando Lissana le coloco la mano en el hombro de este, por alguna extraña razón no le gusto para nada eso, no sabia que le pasaba, sentía molestia, enojo, furia, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, entonces termina de beber de un solo sorbo su refresco y se va del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, las mujeres que en ese momento se encontraban con ella, la quedaron observando sin entender que había sucedido

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un lugar del primer piso, para ser mas exactos en una de las mesas, el alquimista de hielo, observo todo atreves del reflejo de la ventana, empuñando su mano fuertemente, se levanta del lugar para también irse del lugar, no sin antes ser detenido por la maga de agua

-Gray-sama…etto…Juvia le quiere decir algo importante – dice la chica de agua muy sonrojada

-Ahora no Juvia, no estoy de humor – y dejando con la palabra en la boca a la peliazul

-Gray-sama… -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una semana desde el último acontecimiento en el gremio de Fairy Tail, las cosas seguían su curso normal, o eso es lo que parecía, las discusiones entre Natsu y Gray seguían, pero están eran detenidas cuando Lucy intervenía por Gray y Lissana por Natsu, a veces eran intervenidas por el viejo maestro o en otras ocasiones por Erza.

Eran cerca de las 21:30 cuando Natsu y Lucy se encontraban sentados en la barra del gremio, casi todo el mundo se había ido a sus hogares, entonces Natsu recordando las palabras de Lissana le dice a la rubia

-oye Lu…la otra semana vi una misión, y me gustaría que la realizaras conmigo? Te gustaría? – dice algo avergonzado el Mata Dragones

La maga estelar lo queda observando y dándole una sonrisa le dice – Claro que si Natsu

El pelirosado, le comienza a latir fuertemente el corazón al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba la rubia, fue en ese entonces que esta se da cuenta de la hora y dice

-Oh no es demasiado tarde, debo irme – se levanta del asiento, cuando Natsu con la cabeza gacha ocultando su sonrojo, le dice – te acompaño…quiero decirte algo importante

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambos magos iban caminando por las calles iluminadas de Magnolia, en un silencio rotundo caminaban a paso tranquilo, se veía al Dragon Slayer de Fuego totalmente nervioso, cuando de pronto se detiene, la rubia maga estelar se detiene para observar a su amigo y le pregunta

-Sucede algo Natsu? – este la queda observando y armándose de valor se acerca a ella totalmente sonrojado, la toma por la cintura y le da el primer besos de ambos, la rubia no sabia como reaccionar, sentía los labios de su amigo, tiernos y tibios, cuando de pronto la imagen de cierta persona aparece en su mente, entonces lo retira de su lado

-Yo…Natsu – la chica totalmente sonrojada no lograba articular ninguna palabra, entonces el mago pelirosa le dice – Lucy, me eh enamorado de ti

Se acerca a ella nuevamente, pero ella coloca su mano frente a el y le dice – Natsu…yo…lo siento…pero a mi me gusta Gray

Natsu al escuchar esto se sorprende, y siente que su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazo, comienza retroceder lentamente, para luego girar y salir corriendo, dejando sola a Lucy la cual trataba de parar al Dragon Slayer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chico pelinegro con reflejos azules, caminaba por las calles observando el cielo estrellado, con las manos en los bolsillos, recordando unos ojos de color chocolate que lo tenía cautivado, cuando de pronto al bajar la mirada se encuentra frente a el a la maga de agua, Juvia Loxar

-Juvia, que haces tan tarde por estos lados – le dice acercándose a ella

-Juvia…quería hablar, con Gray-sama…sobre algo importante – dice la peliazul con su clásico peinado de rulos en las puntas, totalmente sonrojada, mientras jugaba con sus manos en un acto de nerviosismo

-ohh…esta bien, Juvia que me quieres decir – le dice mirándola a los ojos

-Juvia…Juvia a estado enamorada de Gray-sama – baja la cabeza totalmente avergonzada, el pelinegro, se ruboriza un poco, se lleva su mano a su cabello y le responde – lo siento Juvia, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…a mi me gusta…Lucy –

Juvia escucha lo que dice Gray, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, con la mirada aun baja, comienza a caer lágrimas por sus ojos, y sin ver a la cara al alquimista de hielo, le dice

-Juvia lo entiende…Lucy-san es una persona afortunada al tener el amor de Gray-sama – comienza a girarse, para luego correr mientras una lagrima de sus ojos, llega al rostro de Gray el cual se lleva su mano a su rostros, bajando la mirada dice – lo siento…Juvia…espero que encuentres una persona que te quiera realmente –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por las calles de Magnolia, una persona camina totalmente desanimado, con la mirada perdida, sin brillo en sus ojos, cuando de pronto escucha unos pasos correr, y de pronto choca contra esa persona, al levantar la mirada se da cuenta de quien es y dice

-Eres tú… -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente para ser más precisos en el gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba un cierto mago conversando con cierta maga, los integrantes del famoso y problemático gremio miraban con un poco de asombro a esta singular pareja, cuando de pronto el viejo maestro seguido por la primera, se acerca y dice

-Natsu, puedes venir un momento – el pelirosado lo queda mirando y afirma con la cabeza acercándose a ambos maestros – dime viejo que pasa

Dando un suspiro dice – lo que te diré a continuación es algo muy importante Natsu…es sobre una misión… - antes de continuar el asesino de dragones, grita de jubilo – siiii una misión, genial, que tengo que hacer, derrotar a un gremio oscuro, matar a una bestia…estoy encendido – pero de pronto es callado por un golpe del antiguo mago santo – no es eso estúpido, quieres escuchar alguna vez en la vida – dando otro suspiro – es una búsqueda la que debes realizar – ya recuperado del golpe, se levanta cerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido dice – que tiene de importante esa búsqueda, yo la encuentro aburrida – el viejo maestro dice – en esta búsqueda…buscaras a una persona importante – la primera que se mantenía callada comienza a emocionarse – es esa persona – con los ojos totalmente brillantes – así es primera es esa persona – dice el usuario de la magia Titan, al ver como la primera comienza a saltar de alegría por todo el gremio, siendo observado por casi toda la totalidad con una enorme gota en la nuca, en ese momento viene entrando los dos Dragon Slayer de primera generación al gremio, el tercero los observa y continua diciendo

-Pero no iras solo en esta misión…iras con Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell y…. – de pronto observa a un singular mujer que observaba como la primera seguía saltando de alegría por el gremio – Juvia Loxar

La nombrada se gira totalmente sorprendida ante lo dicho por el maestro – Juvia…también ira? –

El ex mago santo la observa y afirma con la cabeza – así es hija mía, ustedes cuatro irán a estas coordenadas - le extiende un papel a la maga de agua que en ese momento se había acercado y dice – partirán de inmediato y espero que se comparten en la misión o si no – de pronto el viejo maestro utiliza su magia, creciendo de tamaño mirando con un par de puntos blancos , los dos integrantes masculinos del grupo afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo mientras eran seguida por los felinos y las dos chicas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En ese preciso momento una chica rubia de buen cuerpo entra corriendo abriendo las puertas de par a par, buscando con su mirada achocolatada a cierto mago pelirosa, al no encontrarlo se dirige hacia la barra, se cruza de brazos se recarga en la barra y al pasar lo minutos de esperas se queda dormida, y no siente que dos de sus amigos llegan y se sientan al lado de ella.

Luego de unos minutos despierta de golpe, observando hacia todos lados aun buscando a su amigo, pero no lo encontró bajo la cara algo desilusionada a necesitaba hablar con el sobre lo de anoche y explicarle como se sentía, su compañera pelirroja la observa y le pregunta que sucede a lo que ella responde que nada, mientras que su compañero pelinegro observaba de reojo buscando a cierta maga, el también necesitaba conversar con ella.

Al pasar unos minutos Erza se levanta y camina hacia la tabla de misiones dejando "solos" a la rubia y al pelinegro, claro que ahí se encontraba la mayor de los Strauss estaba limpiando unos vasos, cuando vuelve la pelirroja dice.

-Esperemos a que llegue Natsu e iremos a una misión – la rubia al escuchar el nombre del mago escupe la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo, el pelinegro se cruza de brazos gruñendo, en ese momento la peliblanca termina de limpiar un vaso y comenta.

-Erza no creo que eso se posible – dijo dando una sonrisa

-Porque? – responde la pelirroja para volverse a sentar en la barra y terminar su pastel de fresas

-Natsu junto a Gajeel, Wendy y Juvia, se fueron a una misión, el maestro los mando – dice observando a los presentes

La rubia escucha lo que dice Mirajane y baja la cabeza, el pelinegro hace una leve sonrisa esta era su oportunidad, y la pelirroja se lleva un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-Ya veo, al parecer seremos nosotros tres en esta misión, bueno chicos vallan por sus cosas, ya que esta misión será larga – dijo la Titania

Los dos restantes afirman con la cabeza, acto seguido el usuario del Hielo se retira, dejando un rato sola a Lucy junto a Mirajane, hasta que la primera dice

-Etto…Mirajane…no sabes cuando volverán Natsu y los otros? – dijo aun con la cabeza baja, a lo que la pelinegra responde

-mmmmm…la verdad creo que serán meses – la rubia escucha con atención y afirma con la cabeza, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Natsu para que volvieran a ser amigos como antes, luego de esto se retira para ir arreglar sus cosas.

* * *

Tenia pensado realizar esta historia y publicarla mucho antes, pero me habia estancado en una parte, que seria el inicio de la que se podria seguir trama de la historia, pero aqui esta.

Bueno gente aquí termina mi segunda historia de Fairy Tail, el primero fue el one shot que escribí de Happy y Charle, espero que allá sido de agrado, tratare de esforzarme en esta historia.

Podrá Natsu y Juvia levantarse después que los rechazaron

Quienes eran las personas que chocaron en las calles

Lucy podrá arreglar sus cosas con Natsu

Esto lo verán mas adelante en **"Dragon Estelar"**

Se despide

**Heero Root**


	2. 2- Misión X Cercanía X Lejanía

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso perdón por tardar en el capitulo, debo decirlo me costo hacerlo un poco ya que no sabia que lugares colocar para la misión que tendría Erza, Gray y Lucy hasta que de pronto zas se me ocurrió XD.

Bueno la historia me pertenece pero los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima…se dan cuenta que el nombre de el y el mío se pronuncian igual pero se escribe diferente XD

Los lugares que aparecen en este capitulo tampoco me pertenecen, la explicación mas abajo

Bueno menos blablá y vamos por el segundo capitulo

_Pensamiento_

_**Cambio de lugar**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- (cambio de escena)

* * *

**Misión X Cercanía X Lejanía**

-Etto…Mirajane…no sabes cuando volverán Natsu y los otros? – dijo aun con la cabeza baja, a lo que la peliblanca responde

-mmmmm…la verdad creo que serán meses – la rubia escucha con atención y afirma con la cabeza, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Natsu para que volvieran a ser amigos como antes, luego de esto se retira para ir arreglar sus cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, no sabía por que pero sentía que después de esto, nada seria igual, al llegar a su casa observa todo ordenado, ningún objeto destruido, su cama ordenada como la dejo, dio un suspiro de tristeza y se fue a buscar sus maletas.

_-Lucy- _la rubia se gira al escuchar la voz de donde provenía observo la ventana, pero no vio nada, desilusionada vuelve hacer lo que estaba haciendo, había pensado que era su amigo el mata dragones, pero no lo era comienza a guardar la ropa en su maleta, según Erza dijo que la misión seria largo tenían que viajar hacia otro continente, mientras guardaba su ropa, recordó el beso que le había dado Natsu, era su primer beso, nunca pensó que se lo daría con el, llevo su mano a sus labios, sintiendo aun el cálido contacto de ambos labios, aunque allá pasado un día aun podía sentirlo, cuando de pronto despertó de su pensamiento se dio cuenta que era tarde y que había pensado bastante tiempo en aquel beso que se dio con su amigo, termino de arreglar las cosas y se fue a dormir, esperando pronto ver a su amigo y arreglar las cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la estación de trenes de Magnolia se veía a tres jóvenes magos, esperando a que arribara el tren que los llevaría al siguiente punto de embarcación

-Nos puedes explicar bien de que trata la misión Erza – pregunta el alquimista de Hielo

-Tomaremos el tren con rumbo al puerto de Hargeon – cuando Erza escucho el lugar a donde irían ahora, un sinfín de recuerdos aparece en su mente, de cuando conoció al Dragón Slayer y las cosas que tuvieron que pasar en esa ciudad – luego de eso partiremos en barco hacia el Reino Rune-Midgard*, llegando al puerto de Alberta*, luego después de ahí iremos en tren hacia el pueblo de Morroc*, ubicada en medio del desierto, ahí nos explicaran con mas detalles de que trata la misión.

Ambos chicos escucharon la explicación de Erza y afirmaron con la cabeza, justo en el momento que llegaba el tren que los guiaría hacia la siguiente locación de su misión, los tres se subieron buscaron un vagón desocupado y se sentaron, Lucy quedo mirando la ventana, Gray a su lado, Erza frente a los dos, una vez el tiempo de espera, el tren comienza su marcha hacia el puerto de Hargeon, al cabo de unos minutos y que el tren ya se encontraba una distancia lejana a Magnolia, Lucy observaba el paisaje con su mano apoyada en su mentón, observando como el paisaje pasaba a través de sus ojos achocalatos a una gran velocidad, aun podía recordar ese beso que se dio con Natsu, no podía sacárselo de la mente, no entendía la razón, su corazón cada vez que recordaba ese beso, latía con demasiada fuerza, pero su mente la atormentaba, diciendo que eso nunca debió haber pasado, y haciéndole caso a su mente y no a su corazón, decidió que terminando esta misión hablaría con su amigo, conversarían y arreglarían todo, y volverían a ser amigos como siempre, pero lo que no sabe la rubia maga estelar, que esa conversación tal vez nunca llegaría, y la haría arrepentirse de no haber escuchado antes.

Gray de ves en cuando observaba a Lucy, preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de la rubia en esos momento para tenerla tan pensativa.

Erza solamente observaba y se preguntaba cual era la misión que encomendó el maestro a Natsu y a los otros.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando llegaron a su primer destino los tres se bajaron del tren, y caminaron saliendo de la estación, Erza observo la hora y dijo

-Es momento de almorzar, busquemos un lugar donde comer – en ese entonces la rubia dice

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos almorzar, es un lugar fantástico y sirven una comida deliciosa –

La rubia encabezo el pequeño grupo y los llevo al restaurant que antes ya había visitado con su "mejor amigo", mientras caminaban por las calles de Hargeon, los otros dos integrantes del pequeño grupo observaban a la maga estelar la cual tenia una gran sonrisa, como no tenerlo si caminar por esas calles la hacían muy feliz, recordando como conoció al Asesino de Dragones, con su inseparable compañero gatuno, una vez que llegaron al restaurant los tres pasaron buscando un lugar donde sentarse, una vez ubicado el lugar prosiguieron ordenar la comida, Gray y Erza aun seguían observando la gran sonrisa que traía Lucy, entonces deciden preguntar

-Hace rato traes una sonrisa Lucy…se puede saber la razón? – fue lo que dijo la pelirroja

-Es que en esta ciudad conocí a Natsu… - Gray al escuchar esto se cruza los brazos lanzando un gruñido – y aquí fue donde lo invite a comer junto a Happy – sin dejar esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Erza la observa y da una risa – se nota que quieres mucho a Natsu – Gray la queda mirando con el seño fruncido, entonces espera con atención a la respuesta de la rubia – claro que lo quiero…es mi mejor amigo –

Gray observa a Lucy con una sonrisa, mientras que Erza cambia su semblante a uno serio, ella por un momento había pensado que Lucy le gustaba a Natsu, no sabia que estaba pensando, pero como amiga de ambos descubriría y ayudaría a ambos, una vez que terminaron de comer, se dirigieron al puerto, al momento de llegar vieron que el barco ya había arribado y que esperaba para partir, los tres subieron y así el barco los llevaría aquel reino que ellos poco conocían, el viaje tardo aproximadamente 3 días en barco, cuando llegaron al puerto de Alberta, se sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de personas que había en aquel lugar, Erza miraba con entusiasmo todo el lugar…es que era obvio podía ver una gran cantidad de armas y armaduras, prácticamente brillaban sus ojos ante tal imagen, observaba como los Blacksmith* trabajaban reforzando las espadas y armaduras, entonces a Lucy y Gray le salió una gota en la nuca, y decidieron tomar a la pelirroja de los brazos y llevarse del lugar, hasta la estación de trenes, que los llevaría al lugar de su misión.

-No yo quiero quedarme, quiero ver y probar todas esas armaduras – Lucy y Gray seguían con la gotas en su nucas arrastrando a Erza, hasta llegar a su destino la estación de trenes de Alberta, pero a medida que avanzaban veían como algunas personas se acercaban a una especie de sirvienta, las cuales extendían sus brazos y un circulo mágico aparecía en las personas para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Una vez llegado a la estación de trenes, toman el tren y comienza su recorrido hasta la ciudad de Morroc, a medida que avanzaba el tren podían ver como el paisaje comenzaba a secarse mostrando un paisaje desértico, de pronto los ojos de los tres se abre con asombro y se apoyan en la ventana al ver como grandes Pirámides se mostraban en su majestuosa elegancia en aquel paisaje desértico, al momento de llegar a la estación de trenes de Morroc pueden ver que la ciudad no era como las que habían visitado con anterioridad aquí las tiendas de magia y comercios eran simple tiendas de campaña con sus mostradores, las casas eran adecuado para el habita en el desierto, cuando comenzaron a caminar se dieron cuenta que varios personajes caminaban por el lugar, todos ellos eran gremios de magos, algunos reconocieron por los emblemas de los integrantes, otros no ya que al parecer eran originarios de este reino.

Cuando de pronto Erza de detiene de golpe y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, Lucy la ve y dice

-Sucede algo Erza, por que te detienes así – Gray toca el hombro de Lucy y con el dedo pulgar le indica la razón, caminando hacia ellos venían 4 personas, Lucy se sorprendió ya que los reconoció perfectamente era el gremio Independiente Crime Sorcière, frente a ellos venia caminando Jellal Fernández, Ultear Milkovich y Meredy Milkovich*, venían con sus respectivas vestimentas pero había algo mas, Jellal venia con los bastones mágicos que pertenecía Mystogan, cuando estuvieron frente al equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, se saludaron y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección, mientras un sonrojada y nerviosa Erza hablaba con Jellal.

-Y que hacen aquí? – pregunta Erza

-Pues nos pidieron ayuda, sobre algo que esta afectando a esta ciudad – responde un igual nervioso Jellal

Ultear y Meredy conversaban con Gray

-Y como esta Juvia-san – pregunta Meredy, Gray al escuchar el nombre se sorprende y se coloca nervioso, cosa que lo nota Ultear pero decide quedarse callada

-Esta bien – mintió Gray sabia como se había puesto la maga de agua después del rechazo, y sabiendo el cariño que le tenía Meredy a Juvia, prefirió mentir antes de sentir el enfado de la pelirosa – ella se fue de misión junto a Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel

La nueva integrante de Crime Sorcière al escuchar el primer nombre se sonroja levemente, entonces le pregunta a Lucy

-Natsu-sama no vino con ustedes? – Lucy observa a la peliblanca de su lado y ve el sonrojo que tenia al nombrar y escuchar el nombre de Natsu, y frunce el seño levemente y dice – No como escuchaste se fue de misión con los otros –

-Ohh ya veo – la nueva integrante del gremio independiente, Yukino Aguria bajo la cabeza con algo de decepción, cosa que fue notada por su gremio y los otros, y la rubia nuevamente frunce el seño y de pronto se da cuenta de algo.

-Yukino que haces aquí, perdona que lo pregunte pero no habías dicho que volverías a tu hogar? – la aludida escucha lo que dice la rubia y responde – esa era la idea, de hecho volví a mi hogar después que les entregue mis llaves – la maga estelar de Fairy Tail se siente culpable sobre eso y dice – Yo Yukino…lo siento…tus llaves – la peliblanca la mira y le dice – no hay problemas Lucy-sama, yo ya había decido darles mis llaves, así que no hay problemas, pero como decía, había vuelto a mi hogar, luego de un tiempo me encontré con Jellal-sama, además de que también ese día me había encontrado con Natsu-sama

-Con Natsu? Y se puede saber que hacia en tu pueblo – recordando una vez que ella misma le había pedido a Natsu una misión, pero el dijo que no podía que tenia que hacer otras cosas y se marcho junto a Lissana, al recordar eso la rubia sintió una gran furia, que fácilmente los otros la podían sentir

-Lucy-sama… - pregunta una preocupada la peliblanca - ah perdón Yukino continua – la ex maga estelar continua – Natsu-sama y Jellal-sama conversaron, y luego Jellal-sama me dijo que me uniera a su grupo y yo acepte, aunque actualmente aun no puedo realizar magia alguna, ayudo en todo lo que puedo

Erza mira a Jellal, Gray miraba a Lucy y la forma que se colocaba cuando contaba su historia, Ultear miraba a Gray de cómo miraba a Lucy y Meredy se había adelantado junto a Yukino una vez que termino de contar la historia, argumentando que iban hacia donde el lugar que indicaba la misión, el grupo integrado por Fairy Tail y Crime Sorcière, siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a una gran edificación el cual tenia un emblema dos Katar´s cruzadas, afuera las esperaba las dos chicas que se habían marchado con anterioridad

-Aquí es, aun no comienza la reunión pero ya hay varios gremios reunidos, al parecer solamente faltamos nosotros – dijo la pelirosa, el grupo se volvió a reunir entonces entraron encontrándose con muchos gremios conocidos y no conocidos, había una especie de tarima en un rincón de esa sala, entonces un gran hombre con una cicatriz en forma de X en su frente su cabello era castaño casi rojo, portaba una gran armadura que lo hacia ver imponente, portaba una espada que terminaba en punta y un escudo en su espalda con una cruz adornada en ella, atrás de el se podría apreciar a otras personas, cada uno se vestía de diferente forma*, entonces el enorme caballero comienza hablar

-Gracias a todos los que llegaron, mi nombre es Roan* miembro del gremio Ragnarok – todo el mundo al momento de escuchar la voz del sujeto se queda callado esperando que continuara – como saben se le ah solicitado a varios gremios tanto de este reino como el reino de Fiore, la ayuda para poder realizar esta misión…hace unos meses atrás ah aparecido un monstruo que ah causado gran destrucción en las ciudades de Rune- Midgard y según nuestros contactos el próximo lugar donde aparecerá será aquí en esta ciudad

Todo el mundo comienza a dar murmullos respecto a la misión, cuando siguió hablando el de la armadura – como sabrán esta misión, será de gran peligro y tal vez no todos volveremos a vernos – todos siguieron mirando al castaño con gran determinación – bien, mañana comenzaremos el plan de defensa para la ciudad y nos dividiremos en grupos para poder tener un plan de defensa y ataque mas efectivo, ahora pueden retirarse…se ah dispuesto de un hotel donde todos nos podremos quedar –

Luego de eso el caballero junto al grupo que se encontraba a sus espalda se retira, al igual como lo hacían los miembros de otros gremios, una vez afuera el grupo de Erza y Jellal comienzan a caminar en dirección del hotel que se había nombrado con anterioridad

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado algunas semanas desde que están en aquel lugar y señales del aquel monstruo aun no había, Erza y Jellal comenzaron una relación durante esas semanas cosa que alegro a sus amigos, Gray y Lucy se volvieron mas cercanos, que eran visto por los integrantes de su equipo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una noche se encontraban Gray y Lucy cenando en un restaurant de Morroc, cuando el alquimista de hielo dice

-Lucy…tengo algo importante que decirte, y no puedo esperar mas tiempo para poder decírtelo – estaba sonrojado y Lucy lo mira con atención

-Dime Gray – el pelinegro la mira y le toma la mano sobre la mesa y le dice – Lucy…yo desde hace tiempo que me gustas…no puedo aguantar mas y necesitaba decírtelo antes lo posible – La rubia se sonroja levemente, le corresponde el gesto y le dice – a mi también me gustas Gray – el alquimista de hielo dice dando una gran sonrisa – Lucy…¿quieres ser mi novia? – esperando la respuesta la maga estelar responde – si…quiero ser tu novia

Entonces ambos comienzan acercarse para darse un beso, cuando de pronto comienzan a escuchar ruidos y se dan cuenta que vienen sus amigos, entonces se separan para poder recibirlos, una vez el grupo nuevamente reunido, la pareja comienza a decirle a todos que ahora son novios, ninguno dijo nada, salvo un felicitaciones, pero Erza mira a los dos pensando si realmente ellos sentían lo mismo mutuamente, Meredy miraba con enfado a Gray y Yukino miraba a Lucy, una vez terminada la cena, la pelirosa se marcha a su habitación aun con enojo hacia Gray, Ultear se lleva a Gray para conversar, mientras que Yukino hacia loa mismo con Lucy, dejando solos a Jellal y Erza, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ultear se llevo a Gray a las afuera de los imponentes muros de Morroc que habían construido en esas semanas.

-Así que novio de Lucy eh…yo pensé que sentías algo por Juvia – el aludido la escucha y le responde

-No…a Juvia la veo como una amiga mas – dice esquivando la mirada estudiosa de Ultear, entonces la pelinegra responde – mmmm ya veo…sabes hace un mes atrás me encontré con Lyon en una misión…y me dijo que le gustaba a Juvia – Gray escucha lo que dice y frunce el seño – me dijo que haría todo lo posible para estar con ella…pero con esto creo que no será necesario – Gray entendió perfectamente las palabras de Ultear y gritando dice – EL NO SE PUEDE ACERCAR A ELLA; JUVIA ME PERTENECE ELLA ME AMA A MI – dijo totalmente enojado, Ultear sin inmutarse lo mira y dice

-te estas escuchando tu mismo Gray, dices que ves a Juvia como amiga, pero dices que te pertenece y que te ama solamente a ti, esos son pensamientos egoístas de tu parte sabes – la pelinegra comienza a caminar de vuelta hacia la ciudad cuando vuelve a decir – Gray, a ti y a Lyon los quiero como mis hermanos…pero no me gustaría que volvieran a pelear – y se fue dejando solo a Gray el cual golpeo el muro con fuerza

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un pequeño parque de Morroc, el único lugar con vegetación, sentadas en una banca se encontraban Yukino y Lucy, entonces la rubia dice

-y de que me quieres hablar Yukino – la peliblanca se le forma un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y dice – Lucy-sama…yo etto….-da un suspiro y dice – quiero hablar sobre Natsu-sama

-Sobre Natsu…que pasa con el – dice con algo de nerviosismo, no sabia por que pero lo que escuchara no le gustara para nada.

-A mi me gusta Natsu-sama – la rubia al escuchar lo que dice la peliblanca se sorprende abriendo los ojos, sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho- en un principio no quería decirte nada, por que pensaba que tu y Natsu-sama tenían algo, pero esta noche la vi con Gray-sama – Yukino baja totalmente la cabeza avergonzada, Lucy no sabia que decir estaba totalmente sorprendida, quería decirle que no podía ya que Natsu la amaba a ella, pero recordó el rechazo que le hizo y prefirió quedarse callada

Yukino se levanta de la cama y dice – conquistare a Natsu-sama – y se va aun con las mejillas sonrojadas dejando a una Lucy totalmente sorprendida ante lo último y con unas enormes ganas de llorar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han pasado un par de meses desde que se encontraban en Morroc, aunque Lucy y Gray eran novios, no tenían oportunidad alguna para poder salir juntos, en ese tiempo Yukino decidió volver a Fiore con la escusa de ir a entrenar y ser de ayuda, pero Lucy sabia a lo que realmente iba, ella iba por Natsu cosa que le molesto demasiado, y la única que se dieron cuenta de su enfado fueran las tres chicas que quedaban en el grupo.

Durante esos meses, Lucy por la noches tenia pesadillas las cuales la hacían despertar alterada y llorando, sueño en los que veía a Natsu en brazos de otra mujer, Natsu cargando dos bultos los cuales se podía ver una manos pequeñas estirando para tocar la cara de Natsu el cual daba una gran sonrisa, veía a Natsu en altar de una iglesia vestido de smoking negro, además de también ver una feroz batalla, podría ver dragones volando en lo alto, peleando contra otros dragones, y en especial un Dragón con tonalidades rojas y blancas el cual de su cuerpo salía partículas de luz, Lucy durante esas noches de pesadilla, sentía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se alejaba de Natsu y eso la colocaba muy triste

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Exactamente al sexto mes de su estadía en Morroc la gran bestia hace su apareció, causando totalmente destrucción por donde caminaba, varios magos murieron defendiendo aquel lugar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**En otro Lugar, hace 6 meses atrás…**_

Un grupo de personas llegaba a su destino, observando con impresión aquel gran templo que se mostraba ante ellos, pero lo que no sabía, era que al momento de llegar a ese lugar, una sombra observaba todos los movimientos del grupo….

* * *

Bueno como dije perdón por el capitulo, tenia pensado publicarlo ayer, pero a medida que revisaba el capitulo de ahora me daba cuenta que saltaba algunas cosas importantes que sucederían mas adelante, como por ejemplo los sueños de Lucy, la conversación que tubo Gray con Ultear, Lucy con Yukino

Sobre la misión, pues no quise colocarla tengo pensada hacerla como un Flashback o tal vez un Omake, aun no decido que hacer con la misión

Sobre los Lugares, pues los saque de Ragnarok Online un juego coreano, no tenia muy bien donde sacar la misión había pensado muchos lugares, pero como dije que estarían meses afuera, dije por que no hacerlo en otro reino y aquí esta, los personajes y sucesos que suceden en ese Reino, los personajes del gremio Ragnarok son del anime del mismo juego

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, sin mas que decir hasta el siguiente cap, que espero tenerlo para la próxima semana

Se despide

**Heero Root**


	3. Misión X Templo X Descubrimiento

Yoh yoh yoh como están gente que lee este fic XD, que creen aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia wii viva yo XD, bueno mucho blablá XD en este capitulo veremos lo que sucedió al grupo de Natsu además del acercamiento de unas personas hihihi ahí verán quienes son.

Bueno la historia me pertenece pero los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima…se dan cuenta que el nombre de el y el mío se pronuncian igual pero se escribe diferente XD

Bueno menos blablá y vamos por el tercer capitulo

* * *

**3.- Misión X Templo X Descubrimiento**

_**Hace 6 meses atrás**_

Una vez que el grupo de Natsu saliera del gremio, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, para comenzar a buscar las cosas para realizar la misión que les había encomendado el viejo maestro, una vez que hayan terminado de recoger lo necesario para la misión se encontrarían en la estación de trenes de Magnolia, aunque para Natsu y Gajeel no quisieran ir en tren por su problema de mareo, pero no tenían opción si querían finalizar a tiempo esa misión, tendrían que hacerlo, una vez dentro de su respectivo vagón, los dos hombres del grupo cayeron en su insoportable mareo, Natsu iba apoyado en las piernas de Juvia, mientras que esta iba observando como Gajeel estaba apoyado en la ventada con su cara de mareo, pero lo que era extraño era que Wendy también estaba mareada, aunque no tanto como lo otros dos, se notaba su mareo, Charle iba al lado de ella echándole un poco de viento, Happy iba sentado frente a Charle, mientras que Lily iba al lado de Gajeel

-Es raro que Wendy también se maree – dice el gato negro

Charle lo observa un momento para luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Wendy, tomando esta vez el habla Happy

-Ustedes creen que es por eso? –

-Eso?...Juvia no entiende, que es eso? – decía mientras instintivamente acariciaba el cabello de Natsu

-Bueno Natsu me comento, que ese Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth el rubio molestoso, dijo que cuando un Dragon Slayer sufre de mareo en algún tipo de transporte, es por que se esta acostumbrando a ser un verdadero Dragon Slayer – dijo el gato celeste mientras sacaba

Lily que se había cruzado de brazos dice – si Gajeel me había comentado lo mismo el –

Juvia que ya llevaba un buen rato acariciando los pelos de Natsu dice – Juvia ya entender – al paso de dos días de viaje en el tren se detuvo en su ultima parada, ambos chicos salieron arrastrándose por el suelo

-Tierra…Tierra…- eran las cosas que balbuceaban ambos Dragón Slayers, mientras que una pequeña Wendy se apoyaba de donde podía, una vez afuera de la estación de trenes ambos hombres se encontraban besando el suelo, y la peliazul se encontraba recuperando el aliento.

-Y ahora donde vamos? – pregunta Happy mientras volaba alrededor de Juvia

-Pues según las instrucciones del Maestro, tenemos que hacer un viaje de 3 hacia el norte donde se encuentran las montañas Heladas de Corona de Hielo*, ahí debería encontrarse a sus pies un pueblo, ahí tendríamos que pedir instrucciones para el siguiente paso, bueno eso es lo que Juvia lee en el papel – dice observando el papel que tenia en sus manos

Una vez recuperados los tres Dragón Slayer, comenzaron su viaje hacia Corona de Hielo, cuando salieron de aquel pueblo, se encontraron una llanura verde el viento soplaba levemente, haciendo que los cabellos de los integrantes del grupo se movieran levemente al compas del viento, siguieron un camino de tierra a lo largo de la llanura, el primer día de viaje para ambos Dragón Slayer fue totalmente aburrido, ya al finalizar ese día se habían encontrado un denso y oscuro bosque, así que decidieron acampar esa noche en un pequeño desplaye que se formaba en aquel oscuro bosque, los exeed decidieron ir a recoger comida, las chicas a buscar madera, y los hombres a armar el pequeño campamento para poder descansar esa noche ahí.

Una vez pasada media hora, los felinos regresan con algo de fruta y unos pocos pescados, los chicos ya tenían el campamento armado, el fuego ya estaba ardiendo gracias a Natsu, se pusieron a comer las frutas y los pescados que se cocían en la fogata, una vez terminado de cenar Wendy junto a los felinos alados se fueron a dormir, Gajeel se subió a la rama de un árbol, mientras que Natsu y Juvia se quedaron sentados cerca del fuego, mientras comenzaban a conversar

-Y que harás con respecto a Gray – hablo Natsu mientras avivaba un poco el fuego, con una mirada sin brillo

-Juvia ha pensado bien…y Juvia pensó que es mejor olvidarlo – dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, Natsu al verla le toma la mano y limpia sus mejillas

-No llores Juvia, soy algo débil ante las lagrimas de una mujer – el pelirosa da un suspiro - ahora puedes contar conmigo para todo – dijo dándole una sonrisa, Juvia lo observa y se sonroja levemente y dice – es una lastima que Lucy-san no allá correspondido los sentimientos de Natsu-san, se perdió de una gran persona

Ahora fue el turno de Natsu de sonrojarse al comentario de Juvia y gira levemente la cabeza, y esta vez Juvia tomo la mejilla de Natsu para observarlo y decirle – Juvia también apoyara a Natsu-san

Natsu la queda mirando y piensa – _Estúpido Refrigerador con patas, te perdiste de una gran mujer_ – luego de eso Juvia se levanta del tronco y se va a costar junto con Wendy y los exeed no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa al Dragon Slayer de Fuego que seguía sentado en el tronco, Natsu se queda despierto, al pasar los minutos y ver que Juvia se quedo dormido dice

-Se que ambos están despiertos…Gajeel y Wendy – la pequeña se levanta sin despertar a los felinos y a Juvia, que dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca y Gajeel que bajaba de la rama, entonces este ultimo dice

-Así que ese estúpido le rompió el corazón a Juvia – Natsu que se levanto del tronco dice – Así es, Juvia se declaro hacia Gray, pero este le dijo que le gustaba a…Lucy – Wendy se llevo las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida, mientras que Gajeel apretaba fuertemente su puño, entonces Wendy se acerca a Natsu y dice – entonces eso quiere decir que Lucy-san te… - Natsu levanta la mirada y dice – Así es, la noche anterior a que partiéramos a la misión, me declare a Lucy…y esta me rechazo – viniéndole el recuerdo del beso que le dio y su confesión, Gajeel habla y dice – yo pensé que a la coneja, le gustabas salamander y no ese idiota – Natsu observo el cielo viendo las estrellas que se filtraban entre los arboles y dice – ya vez que no – Wendy fue la que hablo ahora – y que harás Natsu-san?

El Dragón Slayer de Fuego baja la cabeza y se gira hacia la pequeña de los Dragón Slayer y dice – si Lucy decidió eso pues…lo mejor es dar vuelta la página…además quiero ayudar a Juvia – Gajeel lo mira y dice – Gee Hee eso fue muy maduro de tu parte Salamander – Natsu se gira su cabeza y dice – vamos a dormir mañana hay que partir temprano – Wendy solamente observa y da una pequeña risa, así que los tres Dragón Slayer se van acostar.

Y así comienza un nuevo día hacia su siguiente destino, siguieron caminando por aquel frondoso bosque, al cabo de pasar la segunda noche en el lugar, decidieron acostarse tarde y comenzaron a contar viejas anécdotas de las misiones que realizaron, Juvia reía por las anécdotas que contaba Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy daban una pequeña sonrisa, aunque el primero lo hacia mas por su amiga la maga de agua, a la cual quería como su propia hermana, al tercer día de su viaje llegaron a una zona rocosa, siguieron por el sendero hasta encontrarse con unos mercaderes los cuales le dieron indicaciones a seguir hasta el pueblo que se encontraba a los pies de Corona de Hielo, ya con las indicaciones dadas siguieron la ruta indicada por los mercaderes, a medida que caminaban se dieron cuenta que el clima comenzaba a cambiar, ahora comenzaba hacer frio y nieve comenzaba a caer, Juvia al ver esto se coloca nostálgica cosa que es percibida por sus compañeros de viaje, entonces el mago de fuego, le toma la mano y le regala una sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura perfecta, la cual hace ruborizar un poco a la maga de agua y le devuelve la sonrisa sujetándole la mano

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_En esos momentos, Tren con destino a Morroc_

Lucy iba observando el paisaje en especial sintiendo el calor del sol, recordando a su mejor amigo cuando siente una presión en su corazón, pero no era la única ya que Gray también había sentido esa misma opresión en su corazón.

_-Que fue eso?_ – fue lo que pensaron ambos magos en aquel tren

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_De vuelta hacia la ruta a Corona de Hielo_

Esta anocheciendo, faltaban pocos minutos para que el sol terminara de ocultarse y el grupo de Natsu siguió caminando por el camino indicado hasta de pronto poder encontrar el famoso pueblo de Corona de Hielo, era un pueblo pequeño a simple vista, tenia una plaza al centro y era cercado por grande y altas murallas, que cabe decir que eran muy gruesas, comenzaron a entrar por la entrada principal y al momento de poner un pie en aquel lugar, la campana que se encontraba en la plaza central comenzó a sonar, y las grandes y pesadas puertas de la entrada comenzaron a cerrar, la gente del lugar comenzó a cerrar las ventanas y puertas dejando completamente al grupo solo en aquellas solitarias calles.

-Ah? Que demonios paso aquí – dijo Gajeel con una vena en la frente

-Gajeel-kun calma por favor, Juvia tampoco entiende – la maga de agua tratando de calmar al Dragón Slayer de Hierro

Los Exeed extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar buscando alguna persona que les digiera lo que pasaba, pero no encontraron a nadie, incluso volaron sobre los muros encontrándose con un fuerte campo de magia, que al parecer repelía el lugar con el exterior, al ver su tarea fracasada los gatos volvieron donde estaban los Dragón Slayer y la maga de agua.

-Es imposible no podemos pasar sobre las murallas y no encontramos a ningún habitante del pueblo algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí – fue lo que dijo Lily al grupo

-Mmmmmmmm si que es raro esto, busquemos algo que nos pueda ayudar a resolver que es lo que esta pasando aquí – dijo Natsu al momento de comenzar a caminar y buscar algún lugar donde encontrar respuestas, pero nada a medida que caminaban por las calles las cortinas de las casas se cerraban al paso que ellos caminaban, llegando hasta la plaza central se sentaron para pensar en que hacer

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...esto es el colmo…que carajo pasa en este pueblo – grita el pelirosado de las llamas, Juvia que se encontraba a su lado dice – Natsu-kun por favor calma…Juvia tampoco entiende que es lo que sucede

Mientras seguían lamentando su mala suerte en aquel momento aparece un anciano con un bastón, tenia una larga barba y cabello largo blanco, se acerca a los jóvenes y les dice

-Yo les puedo explicar lo que sucede en este lugar - dijo dando una sonrisa

-Pero que cara….como sabes que… - dijo Gajeel levantándose de la banca

-hihihihihihi eso joven Dragón es un secreto, por favor acompáñenme a mi casa ahí les contare todo lo que pasa en este lugar – entonces comenzó a caminar siendo seguidos por el grupo de Natsu que esperaba respuesta, en especial descubrir quien era ese anciano, al caminar unas cuantas calles llegaron a una enorme casa de dos pisos, algo destartalada pero se podía apreciar un gran poder mágico dentro del lugar, cosa que sorprendió a los jóvenes magos, al entrar a la casa pudieron ver a una ancianita con el cabello recogido en un moño, con lentes que acariciaba a un gato de color naranja y rayas café oscuro

-Querido, regresaste…y oh veo que pudiste encontrarlos, por favor siéntase como en su casa – dijo amablemente la anciana, los jóvenes magos afirmaron con la cabeza tomando asiento en las sillas del comedor, mientras que la anciana se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina en búsqueda de té, el anciano toma asiento y comienza a hablar

-Bueno en este paramo habitan terrible criaturas que en su imaginación no existirán, son salvajes, tienen un poder enorme y todos son sedientos por la sangre humana, pero todos salen por la noche, es por eso que el pueblo se cierra y se crea un poderoso campo mágico evitando que esas criaturas puedan entrar – todos escucharon la explicación del anciano, pero aun tenían dudas como por ejemplo quien era el, justo en ese momento la esposa del anciano llega con una bandeja con tazas de té y dice – preparare sus camas…supongo que no saben donde quedarse

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza con algo de pena, entonces Juvia recuerda algo

-Etto…señor…Juvia quiere saber como llegamos al templo de Corona de Hielo – el anciano los mira seriamente y dice – con que van a ese lugar…ya veo – observa a su esposa y esta afirma con la cabeza – bueno el templo se encuentra en lo mas alto de la montaña que lleva el mismo nombre, si van a ese lugar deben tener cuidado, ya que ahí las bestias son mas peligrosas, ahí prácticamente están todo el día y toda la noche, pero hay un momento en el que no se aparecen y ese momento es cuando el sol asoma sus primeros rayos de sol, hasta que sale completamente en ese momento esas criaturas no se ven por ningún lado, si quieren ir al templo lo mas recomendable que salgan hacia allá en ese momento del día –

Los magos observan al anciano y dicen – viejo no tiene que preocuparse nosotros somos magos – Gajeel convirtió su brazo en una espada, y Natsu prendiendo su brazo con fuego, el anciano junto a su pareja lo observan y dice el primero – lo se jóvenes dragones, se quienes son, pero aun les falta un enorme camino, además de cumplir un destino muy grande – les dijo regalándole una sonrisa, el grupo se quedo totalmente sorprendido ante lo dicho por el anciano y antes que digieran otra cosa mas, la esposa del anciano le dice – ya pequeños es hora de dormir, mañana tienen que madrugar todos – así que se los llevo a donde dormirían, los condujo hasta el segundo piso a una de las habitaciones, entonces la anciana amablemente dice – bueno aquí dormirán ustedes chicos, las chicas dormirán en otra habitación – dijo para empujar a ambos chicos juntos con sus gatos y luego comenzar a empujar a las chicas y cabe decir que para ser una ancianita tenia fuerza, cuando llegaron a la habitación asignada a la chicas hizo lo mismo que con los chicos los empujo hacia adentro y desde la puerta dice – nos vemos mañana pequeñas Dragonas – y luego de eso cierra la puerta dejando sorprendida a ambas chicas y a la gata, estas al no entender mucho por la actitud de la anciana decidieron acostar y dormir, pero no fue en el caso de los chicos estos se encontraban sentado en las camas asignadas, cuando el pelinegro comienza a hablar

-Oe Salamander no te parece extraño esa pareja de ancianos? - dice cruzándose de brazos en su cama, Natsu que se encontraba sentado en la ventana viendo el cielo estrellado junto a la luna llena dice – si tienes razón son muy extraños, además de esa fuente mágica poderosa que se siente por toda la casa, no eh podido sentir de donde proviene exactamente - dijo el pelirosa cruzándose de brazos para luego esperar la respuesta de Gajeel

-Si tienes razón, se siente una gran poder mágico dentro de esta casa, tu crees que ese sea el motivo de esas criaturas que nos dijo el anciano, ataque la aldea – dijo mientras se estiraba en su cama – tampoco lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro es que si llegamos a ese templo obtendremos muchas respuesta – no escucho respuesta alguna por parte del pelinegro, se gira hacia el y se da cuenta que este se había quedado dormido, enfoca la mirada hacia los felinos los cuales también se encontraban durmiendo, se estira sobre la cama y mira la luna pensando

-_Lucy…si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré…pero como dije es hora de dar vuelta la pagina_ – cierra los ojos y con el ultimo pensamiento de esa noche dice – _Lucy te seguiré amando_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Esa misma noche, Hotel en Morroc_

Una rubia se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente, cuando siente que la llaman abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama para ver la luna llena a través de su ventana, lleva su mano hasta su pecho sintiendo un pequeño dolor

_-Natsu_ – pensó mirando a la luna – _por que siento que te estoy perdiendo_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Pueblo de Corona de Hielo, antes del amanecer_

Se encontraba Natsu y compañía en las puertas traseras de aquel pueblo, mientras el anciano se colocaba delante de esta y dice

-Jóvenes Dragones desde aquí, tienen que subir rápidamente por este camino llegando hasta una intersección – el anciano coloca su mano en la gruesa puerta de hierro y esta comienza abrir lentamente, dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes y a los felinos, luego sin que estos se den cuenta ya se encontraba fuera de la aldea – una vez que lleguen a esa intersección debe caminar hacia la derecha y subir todo el sendero, arriba en lo alto se encuentra el templo y su prueba jóvenes dragones

Al escuchar esto último se giraron todos al ver como las puertas nuevamente se comenzaron a cerrar y vieron como la pareja de ancianos se despedida con la manos dándoles una sonrisa, recuperándose del shock producido por esos ancianos, decidieron caminar por el sendero indicado, mientras comenzaba asomarse los primeros rayos de sol, lo que no sabían era que en el pueblo la casa donde se habían hospedado junto a los ancianos desaparecía como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

El grupo de Natsu siguió caminando por aquel sendero llegando hasta la intersección, vieron que eran tres caminos pero recordando las indicaciones del anciano, tomaron la derecha y siguieron caminando su camino, el sol estaba apunto de salir completamente, y hasta ese momento ninguna bestia había aparecido al parecer el anciano tenia razón pensaron todos, siguieron caminando cuando una feroz viento comenzó a correr, además de también comenzó a nevar fuertemente haciendo que los jóvenes se le fuera imposible poder caminar, a medida que seguían subiendo y los rayos del sol habían desaparecido por completo del cielo, podían sentir como si los miraban, como si los estaban asechando a cada uno de ellos, por primera vez en la vida los Dragón Slayer sintieron miedo, sintieron el miedo de ser asesinados, los felinos y las maga de agua se dieron cuenta, ya que estos estaban temblando y no era por el frio extremo de ese momento mas bien era las mirabas profundas que sentían a su alrededor.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que habían subido, o de cuanto los estuvieron observando pero al llegar a la cima de la montaña encontraron el templo de Corona de Hielo, una magnifica estructura tallada en la misma piedra, pero lo que observaron fue que en la arquitectura de aquel templo estaba tallado figuras de dragones, también habían esculturas de dragones, los ojos de los tres Dragón Slayer no podía salir de su asombro.

De entre las sombras se aquel majestuoso Templo un par de ojos observaba al grupo que miraba el templo con asombro, y mostrando una sonrisa desaparece del lugar para luego lanzar algo desde sus ropas.

De pronto Lily utilizando su magia crece, al igual que su espada para poder detener el ataque de la sombra, la cual se trataba de varias shuriken que en ese momento se encontraban clavadas en el suelo al ver que el ataque es detenido la sombra comienza hablar

-Muy bien hecho Lily-kun muy bien hecho, aun no pierdes el estilo – dice mientras volvía a desaparecer en el lugar, Lily se encontraba sorprendido quien era que lo conocía, el tono de voz del desconocido le era vagamente familiar pero no recordaba exactamente de donde la conocía.

El grupo se coloco en posición de defensa esperando el siguiente ataque, pero lo que no se espero fue una lluvia de armas corto punzantes que caía desde el cielo, Natsu tomo a Juvia entre sus brazos, Gajeel tomo a Wendy, mientras que Lily también hacia lo mismo con Charle y Happy, espadas, Lanzas, hachas muchas cosas quedaban clavadas en el suelo, lo que sorprendió al grupo una vez lejos del peligro era, que esas armas eran mas pequeñas que las de siempre y ahí fue cuando el felino negro se dio cuenta de algo

-No puede ser…Matamune-sama* - susurro Lily que llego claramente a los oídos de los presentes, fue en ese momento que sobre una lanza la sombra hace su aparición mostrándose ante los presentes, era un gato de color anaranjado con rayas marrón oscuro, portaba un kimono clásico de color blanco abajo y arriba de color rojo bermellón, sobre esta tenia una pequeño abrigo de color negro, además de portar una pipa entre sus patas, lo que sorprendió a los presentes en especial a dos de los exeed es que este gato tenia dos colas en vez de una

-Te demoraste en reconocerme Lily-kun – el nombrado dejo aun lado a los felinos y se arrodillo ante el bajando la cabeza- Lo siento Matamune-sama, no sabia que era usted, yo…la reina pensamos que había muerto hace tiempo – el felino antes nombrado se baja de la lanza y camina observando a los presentes – es una larga historia…ahora jóvenes acompáñenme les mostrare la razón del por que fueron traídos hasta aquí

El gato anaranjado comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del templo, seguidos del grupo de Natsu teniendo muchas preguntas en sus cabezas, en especial Charle que dentro de ella sentía que conocía a ese felino que iba delante de todos, al caminar unos pasillos se encontraron con una gran puerta entonces Matamune se para y les dice

-Aquí jóvenes encontraran el motivo principal de su viaje – acto seguido el pequeño gato comenzó abrir las puertas, mostrando en su interior una gran cristal de color amarillo anaranjado, nuevamente comienzan a caminar viendo detalladamente el cristal cuando de pronto abren con asombro sus ojos

-Aquí les presento al Dios de los Dragones – fue lo que dijo Matamune al observar al gigantesco Dragón dentro de aquel cristal, tenia tres cuernos que salían de su cara, un hocico alargado, unos pequeñas protuberancias que salían a los costados de su mandíbula, las alas de aquel dragón se encontraban de una forma que pareciera como si estuviera protegiendo algo dentro de estas mismas, de pronto el cristal comienza a rasgarse para comenzar a botar pequeños fragmentos de cristal al suelo, el grupo observaba con asombro lo que estaba pasando, al paso de unos minutos el gigantesco cristal termina por romperse, mostrando ante ellos el imponente Dragón el cual ahora gracias a que el cristal se rompió podían verlo claramente de un color dorado como la misma luz, una larga cola que terminaba en una especie de punta, el dragón los observa y dice

-Bienvenidos Jóvenes Dragones, los estábamos esperando – debajo de el se podía apreciar dos sombras una era de una persona la otra era mas pequeña, el gigantesco Dragón comienza a caminar hacia ellos al igual que las sombras, pero lo sorprendente era que el Dragón iba cambiando a cada paso que daba

* * *

Chan chan channnnnnnnnnnnn…apareció un dragón antes nuestro héroe O_o y era ni nada mas ni nada menos que el dios dragón chan chan channn XD

Bueno también vimos un acercamiento entre Natsu y Juvia, a que no se lo esperaban XD

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo que ya comencé a escribir, y espero tenerlo listo para lunes ya que la próxima semana me voy de viaje y donde voy no creo tener acceso a internet o a una PC, aunque igual llevare el archivo del fic por si acaso XD

Pero como dije tratare de tener un cap para el lunes, el cual tendrá lo que paso en templo, un salto de tiempo y la llegada de Lucy, Erza y Gray de vuelta al gremio :D

Nos leemos

Se despide

**Heero Root**


End file.
